


Love The Way You Lie

by articulatez



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Incest, Murder, Nonconsensual Recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatez/pseuds/articulatez
Summary: A realistic take on if a Largo wooed a Wallace. Dark.





	Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written six years ago but never published!

He should’ve known it was too good to last. Girls like her don’t last long. Not with him.

She’d moved in, seventeen and alone and so fucking virginal. She didn’t know anything about life. He’d mocked her, and Amber had shoved her about. She was frightened and begged to be left alone. Funny, that she’d gone into his room and claimed it was an accident. Yeah, right. He got the truth out of her. It was justice that they fucked. Him and Shilo. In the past, Marni had been Dad’s greatest lay. Her cries had gotten him going when he was a young buck and couldn’t sleep. He’d wanted to fuck her and had settled for his hand. He relived his youth through her daughter, and inside her. That first night she’d let him in, he didn’t kiss her. He held a knife under her apple-sized breasts and bit into each one. What had fucked it up was love. Shilo didn’t even have the guts to say it first. He, Luigi Largo, had. It was disgusting.

There was the honeymoon. The media shitstorm. The outcry, the filthy tabloid claims that she was his blood relative. She’d gotten tested, and the docs sounded the all clear: she was Nathan’s pup. Even if she’d been his half-sister, she and the world would never know. Money made the world go around and controlled everyone in it, including doctors. So what if she shouldn’t have worn a white dress? That slut Marni had worn white, and a fucking veil too. Whores don’t have modesty. Shilo did. Three months, she never wanted to lie on top of the covers, and it took plying her with booze and the occasional line of coke to get her to screw with the lights on so he could watch. He recorded them rutting. It became a fixation, like Amber’s Z, like Pavi’s faces. Luigi would watch the recordings over and over, and Shilo was his in the videos, her noises, her faces, her everything. Shilo found out and screamed at him, some shit about privacy and respect, and smashed the lot. She handed him a lighter and implored him to burn it all. “Don’t you love me? Aren’t I enough?” she’d yelled, stamping her foot. He watched it burn, got excited, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

He didn’t hit her until a month later, at a ball. She was hot, and that dress covered her pussy but all men knew cunts were there for fucking, just under short dresses. Some guy talking to her, of course Luigi was going to get the wrong idea. He’d run up and dunked the asshole’s head in the punchbowl and dragged Shilo off by the arm. She had five neat circles on her arm, and that satisfied him. He’d done that. He, with his fucking brute strength, had done that. It was right. She’d deserved it.

His mother had carried him around when he was in diapers, trying to get his father to take him for even a minute while she shrieked that she was stressed and needed a vacation. When Shilo squeezed out a kid of their own, history repeated itself, and she chased him around squalling for him to take the baby, take the baby, for the love of God, Luigi, I need a minute to myself. He waved her off and buried himself in work. 

The bitch had the nerve to cheat. He caught her lying. She swore that he was wrong, then swore again that she wasn’t going to do it again, would never hurt him again, and by this point her head was bleeding. He yelled “Did he come in you, did he come in you” and tied her to the bed. Shilo was thrashing and hollering yes, yes, and she’d do it all over again if she had the chance. Which was when he stabbed her in the side and set the bedroom on fire. He picked up his heir and walked out.

It had been too good to last.


End file.
